codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Herb Pichon
Herb Pichon is an eighth grade (ninth grade in season 3 onwards) at Kadic and a classmate to the Lyoko Warriors. He is the second-in-command of Sissi's Gang, and sometimes even the boss in times of emergency when Sissi proves to be incompetent, as he is obviously the most intelligent in their group. Herb is also in love with Sissi, although he can't tell her because she has crushes on various people including Ulrich and Theo Gauthier. Due to this and many other factors in his life, such as unpopularity (it is even shown that Jim doesn't like him) and being constantly outwitted by his academic rival, Jeremie, Herb is a very sour person, competitive and sometimes violent, therefore extremely easy to anger. Herb also has claustrophobia, as seen in Claustrophobia. He is best friends with Nicholas, despite his lack of intelligence. He has a strong dislike for Tamiya for unknown reasons. Herb can often be seen patiently waiting for Sissi to consult him on something, although she usually doesn't. He spends most of his spare time trying to think of ways to impress Sissi, which usually fail, but his determination rarely falters, which will probably lead either to his complete success, or his downfall. Ironically, it is also hinted at that he has a slight crush on Yumi, who could be considered Sissi's greatest enemy. This is somewhat evident in The Robots, where she is able to persuade him to assist the Lyoko Warriors. Mrs. Hertz seems to think of him as one of her best students, along with Jeremie. Herb also seems to have more knowledge of slang words then Jeremie. In Replika, Herb and Nicholas follow Odd and Aelita to the factory in order to discover their secret. When Herb tries to climb down the rope, he is very scared and says that he is crazy about Sissi, and later tells Nicholas not to tell Sissi about what he said. Herb and Nicholas don't discover the secret, but instead, Odd and Aelita make a fake kiss just to get them away from the factory. Herb's face is covered in pimples, and he often complains about it. But on some occasions, his face is drawn without the acne. He is also very easy to scare, as seen with Sissi, Jim, and Nicholas as well. In The Robots, he built a hummingbird robot to help Team Lyoko take down a robot XANA had created. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost his memory after a time reversion occurred. He also designed the Iron Sissi for the Annual Robot Competition, a tribute to Sissi. He lost because he broke the contest rules by concealing a weapon inside the robot. In Lyoko Minus One, he ran for Class Representative on Sissi's request against Jeremie and Odd. It is strongly suggested in the episode he actually does not want to run for the post, as his ideas are mostly stupid, such as putting pretty flowers in each classroom. He failed horribly, as Odd won the position. Herb will not be included in Code Lyoko Evolution, as well as Nicholas. Trivia *It is possible Herb is related to L. Pichon, a jockey who won the 1928 Queen's Plate horse race. *The correct spelling of Herb's name is also a controversy. The French spelling of the name is Hervé, but the English spelling is usually accepted as Herb (Herb's section on Wikipedia is an exception). Gallery Secondaires_0128.jpg Secondaires_0601.jpg Secondaires_0607.jpg BeFunky_tumblr_m5hiqg2vPL31r7qs82o1_500.jpg 1 herb answers the question.png 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png es:Herb Pichon Pichon, Herb Category:Males Category:Minor characters